


The Cat That Got The Cream

by gattan_cae



Series: "Hardcore" Kinktober 2020 [7]
Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: Albino Lio Fotia, Alternate Universe - College/University, Bottom Galo Thymos, Creampie, Cunnilingus, Digital Art, Established Relationship, Fanart, Illustrated, Kinktober 2020, M/M, Nonbinary Lio Fotia, Nude Photos, Photographs, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Top Lio Fotia, Topping from the Bottom, Trans Lio Fotia, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:27:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26808883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gattan_cae/pseuds/gattan_cae
Summary: Lio begs Galo for a creampie and what Lio wants, Lio gets.Kinktober day 7:  creampie
Relationships: Lio Fotia/Galo Thymos
Series: "Hardcore" Kinktober 2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949854
Comments: 2
Kudos: 54





	The Cat That Got The Cream

**Author's Note:**

> it's hilarious that out of everything i've written on this account, this is what i consider the most vanilla, and it's still part of KINKtober

“D’you know what a creampie is?” Lio asks, lying on his stomach on Galo’s bed, kicking his feet idly, scrolling on his phone. Galo glances guiltily at his laptop.

“...yes,” he answers cautiously. Lio smiles at him over the top of his phone.

“Would you give me one?” he asks sweetly. Galo goes red at the thought.

“Y-yeah,” he stutters. “But—condom.”

“I wear a diaphragm,” Lio says simply, dropping his phone to one side and resting his chin on his hands.

“What—now?” Galo asks. He has only the vaguest understanding of what a diaphragm even is, much less how it works.

“Mm-hm.” Lio smiles.

“And that’s… safe?” Galo asks.

“Yu- _p,”_ Lio says, popping the P. He kicks his feet again, eyes half-lidded and sultry.

“Do you mean… now?”

“Mm-hm.”

Galo sputters wordlessly. It’s impossible for him to say no to Lio—anyone would find it impossible, faced with that sight. His lithe little body draped gracefully over Galo’s bed, stunning pink eyes shaded by the palest blond lashes, the blushed porcelain skin, his mint-green bob so perfect and soft, rose-petal lips thin and smooth and smiling at him. Of _course_ he wants to creampie Lio. He’s wanted it just about since he saw Lio in 103 and only even more since they’d actually started dating. Fuck, he’s got a half-chub just thinking about it.

“Come on,” Lio sing-songs, rolling over onto his back and arching to look at Galo upside-down playfully, like a cat. It has the effect of emphasizing his beautiful little tits, the fabric of his T-shirt barely peaked over his nipples. “I know you want me.”

Galo has no coherent response to that. He nods and crawls onto the bed. Lio eagerly shuffles around beneath him, looping his thin arms around Galo’s neck and biting his perfect little lip. His eyes look huge and so dark. Ducking his head to kiss him, Galo gently lowers himself down, careful not to crush Lio. His boyfriend’s mouth is impossibly soft, the feeling addictive. Lio moves his leg to press his thigh up against Galo’s hard-on and that has him groaning; all thoughts of just kissing for the rest of the night fly out the window.

“Can I really come in you?” Galo murmurs, diving down to bite and lick at Lio’s neck. Lio moans and tips his head back, grabbing handfuls of Galo’s hair, pressing his chest up towards Galo.

“Yeah, come in me and watch it drip out of my little pussy,” Lio moans. Galo runs his hands up Lio’s narrow ribcage, pushing his shirt as he goes, and kisses at Lio’s breasts messily, sucking eager hickeys onto the bare softness just on the underside, licking and suckling Lio’s sensitive little nipples. His boyfriend makes the most delicious noises, writhing underneath him, tugging at his hair to try to direct him to more sensitive spots in need of attention. Galo kisses and laves his tongue over every inch of butter-soft pale skin he can get his mouth on, whipping Lio up into a frenzy beneath him. He’s hard as a rock by the time he’s nosing at the crotch of Lio’s jeans, smelling his boyfriend’s arousal through the fabric.

He pops the buttons and drags the jeans and underwear down in one slide, immediately kissing Lio’s adorable little cock. Galo almost hadn’t believed Lio when he’d told him that he actually had a cock, but it’s true. It’s two inches and has a little cherry-red head and it’s so sensitive under the foreskin and Galo can run the tip of his tongue all the way from Lio’s pussy up the underside and suck on the head and it makes Lio _keen._ It’s like music to Galo’s ears. It’s perfect. Galo would willingly suck Lio’s dick all day long.

“Fuckfuckfuck,” Lio whines somewhere above and Galo reaches up blindly, swirling the tip of his tongue around Lio’s head, and rolls a nipple between his fingers. Lio cries and twists under Galo’s hand so violently he has to pin his hips in place to keep sucking him off. “I’m!” Lio breaks off with a high-pitched cry of pleasure and he shakes under Galo, his cock twitching in Galo’s mouth.

Galo pulls away with a smack and sits up, rubbing his hands up and down Lio’s belly and chest. He’s flushed from cheeks to tits and panting, looking at Galo with liquid dark eyes and wet lips. “Alright there, firefly?” Galo smirks, tweaking Lio’s nipples just to watch him full-body flinch and moan.

“Don’t—don’t you have a pussy to cream?” Lio pants, wriggling his hips. The action brings Galo’s attention back to his own cock, which is so hard it’s bordering on painful. He unzips his fly and eases himself out, rubbing the head of his cock though the slick mess of Lio’s post-orgasm pussy. His hips thrust forward on instinct, slipping away from Lio’s entrance and sliding across his oversensitive little dick.

“What about—hh—dia—” Galo grits out, trying his hardest to restrain himself.

“It’s already in,” Lio huffs. “Fuck me, big boy.”

Galo thrusts all the way inside in one go, bending over Lio and groaning. He’s always amazed at how _hot_ Lio’s pussy is, like he’s got a little fire inside his body. Without a condom, his insides suck and hug Galo’s cock so perfectly and it had taken Galo quite a few tries to last longer than a minute or two. Lio moans so sweetly as he’s filled, back arching off the mattress, his cunt gripping Galo tightly.

“Fuck, firefly,” Galo breathes, nosing into Lio’s hair and pressing a kiss to his temple. Lio locks his ankles behind Galo’s back and hums, squeezing him deliberately and giggling when it wrenches a totally wrecked groan out of Galo. Galo thrusts a few times, deep and thorough, and he can actually feel the unnaturally hard cap deep inside Lio that’s got to be his diaphragm. Then he gets an idea. He pulls out of Lio, groaning at how his pussy gapes a little, and pulls Lio’s legs from around his back.

Lio gives him a questioning look and Galo just shakes his head, _go with it._ He gathers Lio’s slender ankles in one hand and raises his feet in the air, pressing his rosy pussy and little dick tight between his thighs. Galo curses at the sight and pushes back inside, fucking in deep and hard and Lio’s so much _tighter_ this way. He only lasts a few more thrusts and barely manages to pull most of the way out like he’s seen in porn and shoots his load into Lio’s cunt, moaning.

“Good boy,” Lio croons. Galo takes a second to collect himself, breathing hard, and pulls his head out of the hot, wet paradise of Lio’s body. Lio clenches and Galo’s come trickles out of his well-fucked cunt. Galo’s cock twitches at the sight, and then Lio says something that almost makes Galo think he’s lost his mind. “You wanna take a picture?”

“What?” Galo asks, convinced he’s misheard.

“Do you want to take a picture?” Lio asks again, squeezing again and forcing more milky come out of his pussy. It’s not fair of him to expect Galo to be able to think, looking at _that._

“Yeah,” Galo says automatically. He wants to be able to stare at his seed leaking out of Lio’s hole forever.

“Get your phone,” Lio says patiently. It takes Galo a second to remember how to coordinate his limbs together but he does it, and retrieves his phone. “Now take the picture.”

Galo does as he’s instructed and the photo nearly makes him come dry. Lio’s perfect, pink ass and pussy presented to the camera and covered in come, Galo’s hand around his ankles, Lio’s shy and blushing gaze in the background, one neat hand covering his mouth, under which Galo knows he’s smiling. Then Lio wiggles, pulls his legs free, and plants his feet on the bed either side of Galo’s knees.

“That’s _only_ for you, okay, puppy?” Lio says sternly. Galo nods furiously. “Good boy. Now clean me up.”

Galo is only too happy to dive back between Lio’s legs and make him scream.

**Author's Note:**

> i haven't drawn fanart in probably six years, but i was frustrated with the profound lack of trans lio art so i drew my own out of spite. there's a reason i stick to writing instead of drawing but here you go. bonus spite/frustration/horniness porn


End file.
